Duermete, mi niño, con calentura
by DMirime
Summary: Lo escribí hace tiempo; es sobre Sanosuke y como se siente con respecto a su fallecido capitán. Puede tener muchos errores porque en aquel entonces apenas si conocía la serie.


DUÉRMETE, MI NIÑO, CON CALENTURA 

Por: Darkness

-Cualquier comentario.-

darkmirime@yahoo.com.mx

Caminaba bajo la lluvia, con calma, sin prisas ni angustias. Era tan agradable sentir la fuerte lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo y resbalar, empapando la tela de su ropa. Apartaba, de vez en cuando, unos pequeños mechones de su cabello que se le pegaban al rostro, mientras las gotas de agua caían con gracia desde las puntas, dibujando canales naturales por sus mejillas, terminando en sus labios, donde él las bebía con agrado.

Se detuvo bajo un árbol, admirando lo que por mucho tiempo había sido su casa, su refugio, pero a los cuales nunca había tomado demasiado enserio; los bosques. Una ráfaga de viento movió todas las ramas de los árboles del lugar, que al chocar entre sí producían uno de los sonidos más hermosos que hubiese oído antes; bella canción de ángeles se escondía entre sus hojas.   Un pequeño chorro de agua cayó sobre su cabeza, deslizándose con prisa y juguetona, por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Él esbozó una discreta sonrisa, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía una relajación y una paz como aquella, solo faltaba una cosa para hacer todo perfecto: el capitán Sagara.  

El viento volvió a silbar mientras él reanudaba la marcha. 

Su vida había cambiado mucho desde que el capitán muriera. Recordar este hecho le comprimía el corazón. . . Su capitán. . . aquel hombre que le enseñó todo lo que sabía, sus principios, su lealtad; aquel que había sido como un padre durante tantos años; aquel a quien amaba y respetaba por ser elocuente y sabio; aquel de quien había tomada el apellido; aquel hombre que al borde de la muerte lo salvó a él, en lugar de salvarla vida propia . . .  Aún ahora aquello seguía grabado con fuego en su mente: "_Sálvate muchacho, vive mi niño".  _

En ese momento escuchó un grito.  Un grito agudo de temor. . . como su propio grito, hacia varios años atrás, después de ver las balas estrellarse contra un cuerpo. . .  corrió hasta saber se donde provenía.

Una niña había caído a un río; luchaba contra la corriente para permanecer a flote, pero él sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo, el agua  estaba fría y pronto entumecería sus músculos, y la lluvia ponía resistencia para que no lograse sacar con prontitud la cabeza y respirar. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó al río.  Sintió un gran dolor cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua, le pareció escuchar el sonido el sonido de un cristal al romperse.  Nadó con todas sus fuerzas hasta alcanzar a la niña, a la cual tomó entre sus brazos y sacó de las corrientes congeladas que se empeñaban en llevársela al fondo. 

La niña temblaba (y él otro tanto) por el frío al entregarla en brazos de su madre, quien había estado todo el tiempo ahí, con el corazón palpitando en la garganta, a punto de salirse. Con un agradecimiento y una profunda reverencia madre e hija se retiraron.  

Él las miró desaparecer entre la cortina de agua y neblina. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón blanco y empapado y dio vuelta, caminando rumbo a casa. . . casa, otra palabra que no escuchaba desde hace tiempo: ¿Cómo era posible que alguien le hubiera ofrecido su casa para quedarse? ¿ Cómo era posible que Batusai el destajador, el sanguinario guerrero de la restauración le ofreciera su amistad y un hogar (aunque eso corría por cuenta de Kaoru)? 

. . . Batusai el. . . no. . . Kenshin Himura, el tranquilo,  el pacifista, el defensor de inocentes, el que trata de enmendar sus crímenes pasados con obras buenas; ya no más el destajador.  

Capitán Sagara. . . Kenshin. . . ¿Por qué eran tan parecidos, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes? ¿Sería por que ambos creían en lo mismo y luchaban por ese ideal, aunque en bandos opuestos?. . . Sólo que el destino había puesto al capitán en el lado equivocado, el cual los había manipulado (a él y a todos sus seguidores), usado, traicionado y después se deshicieron de ellos. . .

Recordaba, sí, recordaba, el peso del capitán sobre su espalda, todavía de un niño; el olor a sangre que emanaba de las múltiples heridas de bala de un gobierno traidor; los lentos latidos de un corazón fuerte, pero que ha cada segundo se debilita. . .   

Por fin cruzó la puerta de la entrada del dojo y al ir caminando entre la lluvia vio bajo el techo, recargado contra la pared, a Kenshin con las pequeñas niñas dormidas sobre el regazo del espadachín dormido. Una inmensa nostalgia lo invadió y se sonrió otra vez. 

Por alguna razón sentía que ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer en ese mundo. . .  y a veces se sentía cansado. . .

En eso un cosquilleo irrumpió a su nariz y él estornudó. 

- Hasta que llegaste Sanosuke.- Dijo Kenshin, quien había abierto un ojo.

Él volvió a estornudar y avanzó al interior de la casa. Saludando con una seña al espadachín. 

- Hey Sanosuke! Cúbrete que vas a pescar un resfriado!.-  

- Cállate.- le respondió.- que vas a despertar a las niñas, Idiota.- 

Y sin decir más se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a un Kenshin sonriendo, despreocupado de la vida.  

Se acostó sobre un tendido en el suelo, cubriéndose con la manta hasta el cuello; sentía frío, mucho frío. No se dio cuenta que su temperatura aumentaba.  

Esa noche sonó, como en muchas otras ocasiones, con la muerte del Capitán; cuando aquel representante del gobierno llegó a buscarlos, y les dijo que la fuerza Sekihou no era necesaria (y muchas mas cosas que él no pudo entender en aquel entonces): fue entonces que se dieron cuanta de que todo había sido un engaño, desde el principio hasta el final; el gobierno para el cual luchaban los había usado, haciéndoles vender a los ciudadanos una promesa que no podían cumplir. . . ellos necesitaban un "malo" y la fuerza Sekihou era la indicada para la farsa. Después de eso vino lo peor. La tienda cayó y ellos se vieron rodeados de soldados que apuntaban sus armas de fuego. . . Y el gatillo fue jalado. . . Y comenzó la masacre. . .

Inclusive entre sueños podía escuchar el aterrador zumbido de las balas pasar a sus costados  o el grito de sus compañeros. . . uno a uno todos fueron  cayendo, eliminados y borrados del mundo como si fueran escoria, basura. . . él logro escapar junto con su Capitán y dos compañeros. . .  Se sentía tan inútil, lo único que podía hacer era observar, con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más. . . Al final sólo quedaron él y el Capitán. . . Pero la desesperación fue mayor, los soldados venían detrás y no tardarían en darles alcance y aunque su voluntad era fuerte sus miembros no quisieron continuar; el peso del Capitán Sagara era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. . . y cayó. . . y no pudo levantarse. . . todo parecía perdido. . . pero de algo estaba seguro, en cuanto llegaran los soldados él se pondría de pie y lucharía con sus manos, con su cuerpo, con su vida, con su alma, para defender a su Capitán. . . sin embargo sucedió lo contrario. . . el Capitán lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo arrojó lejos. . . y él pudo ver con dolor como las balas atravesaban la piel, desgarrando las ropas, dando fin a la vida de aquel hombre. . .  

Durante toda la noche dio vueltas y vueltas en el tendido. La calentura iba en aumento. 

. . . La traición, las balas, los gritos, la sangre. . . la sangre, los gritos, las balas, la traición. . .

El sol salió, bañando la tierra entera con sus dorados rayos, a los cuales no se les escapa nada. . . con increíble agilidad se abrieron paso entre las espesas nubes, disipándolas y alejando poco a poco el agua, que al reflejar la luz dieron nacimiento a un hermoso arco iris. 

Kaoru, la temperamental y linda dueña del dojo admiraba con fascinación no disimulada aquel arco de colores. Después de un momento todos comenzaron a despertar, y la mañana se sucedió sin muchos cambios, excepto que Sanosuke Sagara no salió de su habitación. . . Al cabo de unas horas comenzaron a notar que algo andaba mal; y mayor no pudo ser su sorpresa al descubrir que el joven Sanosuke ardía en fiebre.

- El muy tonto! Le dije que se cubriera o si no se iba a resfriar.-

39 grados y subiendo. Lo que había comenzado como una tranquila caminata bajo la lluvia terminaba en una terrible fiebre en casa.

Y mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados sólo podía escuchar el sonido de las balas al romper el viento; sólo podía ver los cuerpos que caían uno por uno al suelo, agonizantes o sin vida; sólo podía oler la muerte a través de la sangre. . . Y todo esto aumentaba su fiebre, la cual duró 6 días más y no encontraban forma de aplacarla.

La habitación quedó en silencio; el único sonido era el de la agitada respiración del joven. Mientras se movía inquieto entre las sábanas una figura le observaba.  

            - Tonto. . .  .- Murmuró al ir acercándose el espadachín y arrodillarse a un lado.  Lo observó.  

            - Sanosuke .- Llamó con suavidad.- Sanosuke.-

            - . . . C-capitán. . . .- Fue la única respuesta, que se repetía una y otra vez.

            - No. Kenshin.- Pasó su mano por los cabellos del joven; ahí, ardiendo en fiebre, cubierto por una delgada tela,  se veía tan inocente, tan pequeño y frágil, casi como un niño.

            Tomó a Sanosuke y lo acunó con cuidado en su brazos. ". . . Como un niño. . ." volvió a murmurar.

Y entonces, como un murmullo lejano, un suave eco, llegó hasta él una tranquilizadora voz:  _"__Duérmete, mi niño, con calentura". _

Los sonidos, las imágenes y el olor se esfumaron, como un mal sueño. Todo fue sustituido con una tierna imagen en la que se veía a sí mismo en brazos de su Capitán, quien lo arrullaba suavemente;

_Duérmete, mi niño, con calentura,_

_con__ dolor de cabeza, _

_estírate__. _

_Duérmete con todo el cuerpo, niño, _

_envidia__ de los ángeles, _

_hijito__ enfermo._

_Duérmete hasta mañana. _

_Duérmete, duérmete._

_Vamos a dormir, _

_a__ dormirnos._

_El tubo de la noche, estírate._

_Que se diga que duermes_

_(Por que en la noche viene Tará _

_y__ te quita la enfermedad_

_luego__ encenderemos el sol_

_con__ un cerillo de alcohol)._

_Por duérmete mi niño,  _

_mi__ pedacito, a dormir, _

_a__ dormirse ya._

_Voy a sacudir tu cama: _

_que__ no tenga calentura_

_ni__ dolor de cabeza_

_ni__ pulgas._

_Aquí pongo este letrero_

_contra__ los mosquitos: _

_que__ nadie moleste a mi hijo._

_Vamos a cantar:_

_Tararí, tatá._

_El viejito cojo  _

_se__ duerme con un sólo ojo._

_El viejito manco_

_duerme__ trepado en un zanco_

_Tararí, totó. _

_No me diga nada usted: _

_se__ empieza a dormir mi pie._

_Voy a subirlo a mi cuna_

_antes__ que venga la Tía Luna_

_Tararí, tuí,_

_Tuí__._

Pero en realidad el que lo arrullaba era Kenshin, quien disfrutaba el dulce peso del cuerpo del joven en sus brazos. 

Todo volvió a ser paz dentro de él; una paz infinita que le hizo relajar todo el cuerpo, que le hizo dejar de sentir el malestar. . .

            . . . y cerró los ojos y durmió, como nunca lo había hecho antes. . .  

FIN

NOTA:

 "_Duérmete, mi niño, con calentura_" es un poema que pertenece [Copyright (c)]a Jaime Sabines. Todos los derechos reservados. 


End file.
